Lágrimas Inmortales
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Traducción: Después de Amanecer los Cullen vivieron felices para siempre ¿no? . Por supuesto que no, los Vulturi, al ver la cantidad de apoyo que se les dio en la lucha por Renesmee, los ven como una amaneza a su poder sobre los vampiros. La única pregunta para Aro es ¿Como se destruye a un aquelarre que se teje con tanta fuerza? Bueno la respuesta es simple: sacando a su líder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de crepúsculo pertenecen a quien ya conocen, la fantastica Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de la autora: **la historia original pertenece a la fantástica EsmeAnne5981 y tengo su permiso para hacer esta traducción.

* * *

**Lágrimas Inmortales**

**Prefacio**

**Aro de los Vulturi**

Los Cullen se estaban volviendo demasiado poderosos. Eso era seguro. No podía dejar que el poder de los Vulturi sobre el mundo de los vampiros fuera más lejos en cuestión de lo que ya era. Ahora que estaban sirviendo como patriotas bajo nuestra regla, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que otros aquelarres comenzaran a presionar en contra de nuestras leyes encontrando maneras hábiles de romperlas. Afortunadamente, tenía un plan para detener a los Cullen. Era difícil mantener mis pensamientos bajo control, con el fin de no tomar ninguna decisión oficial, antes de haber encontrado un escudo. Las habilidades del escudo que poseía no estaban cerca de las habilidades de Bella Cullen, pero su poder sería suficiente para llevar el plan a cabo.

La primera fase de mi plan estaba en marcha y se completara en cuestión de minutos debido a otro regalo que había encontrado. Aria se estaba volviendo cada vez más útil. Este plan no iba a funcionar sin ella. Ella era sin duda la reina en este juego de ajedrez y la parte más maravillosa era que los Cullen ni siquiera sabían que existía . ¡Yo podría bailar de alegría! Mi plan iba a funcionar y muy bien se puede añadir.

De repente oí que la puerta detrás de mí se abrió de golpe y una voz tan suave como el terciopelo gruñó: —Tú nunca te saldrás con la tuya Aro, es simplemente imposible—Sonreí y miré sus ojos dorados fijamente.

—Veremos, mi plan parece estar funcionando hasta ahora—le contesté, mi voz era gruesa y dulce como una mezcla de veneno y ese mismo veneno correría por la garganta de todos los Cullen en todo el mundo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el primer capítulo..

Gracias a mi increíble Beta Cris.P.C por aceptar ayudarme con la traducción de la historia..

Y mil gracias a Mackenzie L por crear tan increíble banner para esta historias... eres maravillosa..


	2. Chapter 2

**Lágrimas Inmortales**

**Capitulo 1**

**Esme Cullen**

Yo estaba casi terminando la limpieza de la nieve desde el porche cuando el coche de Carlisle rodó por el camino y entro en el garaje. Sonreí suavemente y deje de barrer para mirar alrededor de la esquina de la casa con la esperanza de obtener una mejor visión de mi marido al salir del garaje. Pero el no apareció, yo estaba casi lista para llamarlo, pero sus fuertes brazos serpenteaban alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a el mientras saltada ligeramente.

—¿Estas esperando a alguien?— pregunto con su suave voz, le sonreí y comencé a barrer de nuevo.

—Ya no. Acaba de llegar—sonriente y me volví hacia él. El me devolvió la sonrisa y me sostuvo cerca.

—Bueno ¿cómo esta todo el mundo?— el pregunto mientras tomaba cuidadosamente la escoba de mis manos limpiando el ultimo parche de nieve.

—Están todos bien, Jacob y Renesmee están comiendo galletas, Bella y el resto de nuestras hijas están viendo una película romántica, mientras que Edward esta de caza y Emmett y Jasper están trabajando en el jeep— le respondí simplemente. Todo se había calmado después del incidente de los Vulturi.

—Me sorprende que no estás viendo la película con Rose y las demás. Usualmente te gusta ese tipo de cosas— dijo sonriendo.

—Me gustan es verdad, pero estaba esperando a que llegaras, pensé que podríamos verla juntos —le dije el asunto con total naturalidad, le quite la escoba y la guarde en el armario con el fin de escapar de su mirada juguetona.

—Oh ¿en serio?— Carlisle me dijo mientras llegaba a la cocina, donde yo había elegido escapar de su siguiente pregunta. —Eso es raro, ¿Por qué quieres ver una película romántica conmigo?.

Es evidente que mi plan de fuga fracasó, pero era mejor que caminar en las garras de Emmett y de Jasper o de las niñas, o las menos eso creía yo.

—Siento un poco de tensión romántica— dijo Jacob con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

—No hay tensión, Jacob— le respondí con calma y comencé a limpiar el mostrador, mientras Carlisle estaba sonriendo.

—Esme decidió esperar y ver una película romántica conmigo, en lugar de las chicas- Carlisle enfatizó. Le tiré la toalla y el fácilmente la atrapo riendo. -Aunque creo que la estoy avergonzando, así que probablemente debería cerrar la boca-

—Bueno, una vez que comience la película, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos, no tendrán problema con es— dijo Jacob con sarcasmo. Le di una mirada y se rió con una gran carcajada.

—Emmett influyo mucho en ti— le conteste, mientras le sonreía a Renesmee. —Tú eres mi nieta favorita, recuérdalo.

Renesmee se echo a reír —Yo soy tu única nieta, abuela.

Sonreí más amplio —Lo que significa que eres mi favorita— yo estaba casi lista para darle unas galletas a Renesmee, cuando Alice irrumpió en la habitación.

—Edward se ha ido— ella abrió la boca con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. —No puedo ver más su futuro.

Me enderece casi al instante —¿Que quieres decir, con que no puedes ver más su futuro?— le pregunté empezando a entrar en pánico.

Carlisle se acercó y me agarró la mano, intentando calmarme. —Estoy seguro de que es una coincidencia. El probablemente estará de regreso antes de la medianoche. Si no está de vuelta para entonces, podemos empezar a preocuparnos ¿de acuerdo?.

Alice y yo asentimos lentamente. —¿Bella lo sabe?— le pregunte con preocupación.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, probablemente es mejor no decirle esto a ella hasta la medianoche. No nos gustaría que algo sucediera, mis nervios estaban sin control, pero solo se me permitió entrar en pánico, si mi hijo no regresaba a casa antes de la medianoche. Solo tenía que mantener la calma hasta entonces, miré a Carlisle, quién me miró y sonrió suavemente. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, incluso al borde del pánico. No sé qué haría sin él.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.

Gracias a mi increible Beta Cris.P.C por aceptar ayudarme con la traduccion de la historia..

Y mil gracias a Mackenzie L por creear tan increible banner para esta historias... eres maravillosa..


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** la historia original pertenece a la fantástica EsmeAnne5981 y tengo su permiso para hacer esta traducción.

**Lágrimas Inmortales**

**Capitulo 2**

**Esme Cullen**

Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en su estudio durante mucho tiempo, a la espera de la medianoche. Me senté en su regazo mientras estábamos en su escritorio, mirando la novela que Aro había escrito sobre los diferentes tipos de aquelarres en el mundo. Estábamos tratando de averiguar a donde podría haber ido Edward. Las horas pasaban sin tanta suerte y no sabíamos donde se encontraba nuestro hijo.

Lentamente se acerco la medianoche y Edward no había vuelto, Carlisle y yo no habíamos encontrado ninguna pista sobre donde podría estar. A medida que el reloj dio la hora que tanto había estado temiendo, mire a Carlisle - El no ha vuelto aún- mi voz era débil por la preocupación y el temor. Carlisle me miró y suavemente frotó mi brazo.

—Todo saldrá bien. El estará bien— parecía estar seguro, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba. Con cuidado, nos colocamos de pie y salidos de su despacho bajando las escaleras, hacia donde el resto de la familia estaba esperando. Miré a Bella, su cara estaba angustiada. Alice le debió haber dicho lo había sucedido.

—Carlisle, ¿Que debemos hacer?— Emmett le preguntó, parecía preocupado, pero en realidad todos nosotros lo estábamos. Yo apreté suavemente la mano de mi marido y lo miré a los ojos. Después miré a toda nuestra familia, el silencio en la sala se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! El podría estarse muriendo ahí afuera, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— Bella exclamó, rompiendo el silencio en la sala.

—¡Vamos a hacer algo!, simplemente no sabemos qué hacer todavía, ¿Carlisle?— miré a mi marido esperando que tuviera una solución, estaba desesperada, quería que mi familia estuviera junta en paz.

El me miró en busca de esa solución —Voy a ir a buscarlo. Voy a tratar de localizarlo. Esme, si puedes, llama al hospital y diles que estoy enfermo...

Lo interrumpí — Si vas tú vas a buscarlo, yo también lo buscaré.

—Yo también voy— dijo Bella mientras daba un paso al frente.

Rose se levantó del sofá —Yo me encargó de todo mientras están fuera, no se preocupen—dijo mientras recogía a Renesmee.

Asentí con la cabeza —Gracias, Rose— luego observé a Carlisle y agarré su mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta con Bella detrás de nosotros.

—Estaremos de vuelta dentro de dos día máximo— dijo Carlisle mirando a nuestra familia, por última vez antes de salir por la puerta a buscar a nuestro hijo.

**Alice Cullen**

Habían pasado horas desde que Esme, Carlisle y Bella se habían ido a encontrar a Edward. Mis visiones eran muy confusas, nada era seguro hasta el momento. Estaba empezando a lamentar la decisión de que Carlisle y Esme fueran juntos. Ellos eran el pegamento que nos mantenía juntos y los deje ir hacia un abismo con un futuro desconocido, donde cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Suspirando miré a Renesmee jugar afuera con Jacob, ella sabía que su padre estaba en peligro y que su madre lo buscaba con su abuelos. Yo sabía que ella estaba preocupada, pero Jacob era una maravillosa compañía para ella en este momento. El siempre fue maravilloso con ella, el sabía lo que ella necesitaba y quería y siempre estaba junto a ella para dárselo.

Toda la habitación quedó envuelta en un hermoso resplandor caliente, cuando Rosalie encendió fuego a la chimenea. Era un gesto muy dulce, que intento calmar el estado de ánimo que había. Ella me miró cuando encendió el fuego y se encogió de hombros suavemente - Es lo que habría hecho Esme-

Ante la mención de su nombre una visión de repente apareció: _Carlisle estaba buscando a Edward, tratando de conseguir su aroma en el camino. Al parecer todo el mundo se había dividido, ya que no podía ver a Esme ni a Bella en la zona, hasta que un par de segundos más tarde, Esme apreció de pronto, saliendo de los árboles. El resto de la visión fue tan rápida que casi no la pude ver. Yo no lo podría creer, incluso si hubiera sucedido lentamente ¡No era posible!_ Di un grito ahogado de sorpresa y horror cuando la visión había acabado.

—Alice ¿qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?— la voz de Jasper estaba presa del pánico, debido a que sintió inevitablemente mi terror. Rose estaba con los ojos desorbitados y asustados, yo solo la miré.

—No es verdad , ¡No puede ser verdad!— les dije, estaba muy nerviosa. No podía ser cierto ¡Simplemente no podía!

—Alice, ¿que no puede ser verdad?—Jasper me preguntó, tan preocupado como el resto.

Mi voz salió con un jadeo: —Carlisle está muerto y Esme... fue quien lo mató.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **que piensan sobre la visión de Alice, ¿será verdad que Esme mató a Carlisle? , dejen comentarios.

Gracias a mi increíble Beta Cris.P.C por aceptar ayudarme con la traducción de la historia..

Y mil gracias a Mackenzie L por crear tan increíble banner para esta historias... eres maravillosa..


	4. Chapter 4

**Lágrimas Inmortales**

**Capitulo 3**

**Carlisle Cullen**

Habíamos estado corriendo durante horas. Su olor era imposible de rastrear. Era como si estuviéramos en un ciclo sin fin, porque no podíamos encontrar la dirección exacta. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Esme reconfortando suavemente a Bella, diciéndole que encontraríamos a Edward, a pesar de de que no teníamos ninguna pista de donde podría estar. Finalmente Esme me miró, su hermoso rostro estaba cansado y frustrado, ya que era incapaz de encontrar a su hijo —Tal vez deberíamos separarnos, y así cada uno es capaz de encontrar un pista que no hayamos encontrado antes— dijo ella.

A este paso, yo estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa —Esta bien, Bella ¿por qué no vas a la derecha. Esme a la izquierda y yo continuo en esta dirección?— Las dos mujeres asistieron y se separaron. El bosque parecía tranquilo, los pájaros no cantaban y los animales no estaban fuera. Pero, eso debió haber sido simplemente el hecho de que tres vampiros estaban corriendo por el bosque.

Había estado caminando durante aproximadamente una hora a solas, antes de oír que una rama se rompía detrás de mí. Rápidamente me di la vuelta con la esperanza de ver a Edward, pero no estaba molesto al ver a mi amada esposa acercándose hasta que pude ver sus ojos. Sus ojos eran ... diferentes, no eran los ojos que poseían tanto amor, que yo conocía. Estos ojos eran maliciosos, crueles —¿Esme?— le pregunté, pero no pude decir otra pregunta, ya que ella se abalanzo sobre mi y después de 300 años, todo se volvió oscuro.

**Rosalie Hale **

—¡No! ¡Eso no es posible!, todos ustedes lo saben. No hay manera de que ella le haría daño a él. ¡ustedes pueden ver como ella lo mira! ¡Como lo miraba hace cinco horas! ¡No, no voy a tolerarlo!— exclamé, no había nada en la tierra, que me hiciera creer esa imagen de verdad.

Alice parecía horrorizada, tanto como yo lo estaba —¡Pero, yo lo vi Rose! ¡Lo vi!—podía sentir mi propio que cuerpo empezaba a desmoronarse en sollozos, mientras que Alice lloraba en silencio en el hombro de Jasper. No había manera de que esa visión fuera correcta ¡De ninguna manera! Esa no era nuestra Esme, ella nunca le hubiera hecho daño a una mosca, y mucho menos mataría una. Bueno, supongo que era mentira, Esme no soportaba las moscas en su cara, pero ¡Ella no le haría daño Carlisle! ¡Eso era tan claro como un cristal recién pulido!.

Jasper y Emmett simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, ambos no sabían qué hacer. Finalmente Emmett habló - Algo no está bien, Edward esta desaparecido, Esme matando a Carlisle. Todo esto no cuadra nada- dijo mientras Jasper asentía.

—Cuando Esme y Bella estén de vuelta... bueno si es que regresan, tendremos que hablar de esto como una familia— dijo Jasper en voz baja. Debido a su tono de voz, tuve la sensación de que creía que Esme era una asesina. Yo no lo podía creer. De todas las personas que asesinaban, Esme no era una de ellas.

**Esme Cullen**

Me sentía como si hubiera estado buscando durante hora. El cielo estaba oscuro y yo sabía que teníamos que volver a casa pronto. Tuve una extraña sensación de que Edward no estaba en Forks. —¿Carlisle?— pregunté. El no debería estar demasiado lejos, por lo general trate de mantenerme cerca y me imaginé que el trataba de hacer lo mismo. Esperé un par de segundos, pero él no respondió. —¿Carlisle?— lo llamé un poco más fuerte. Corrí rápidamente hacia la derecha con la esperanza de coger su oler. El todavía no había respondido y eso me preocupo mucho. —¿Carlisle?— casi grité. El probablemente no me oía.

Rápidamente encontré su camino y empecé a seguirlo. Pero mientras corría pude oler algo, algo que no debería oler, humo. Al instante me entró el pánico, —¡Edward!, ¡Carlisle!, ¡Bella!— grité muy fuerte. Mi velocidad aumentó y corrí directamente a la pila ardiente, pero un pequeño objeto en suelo me llamó la atención. Era un anillo... un anillo que habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Me quedé inmóvil, y luego poco a poco dirigí mi vista hacía la pila ardiente. Mi boca se abrió y pude sentir que mi cuerpo se debilitaba. ¡CARLISLE!. Todo mi ser gritaba por él, casi podía oírlo. Ese sonido era desgarrador, se sentía como una erupción en mi corazón y mi alma, traté desesperadamente llegar a las llamas para recuperarlo, pero me contuve. Luché contra los brazos que me mantenían tratando de llegar a mi única razón de vivir, pero yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra los brazos que me sostenían, así que empecé a pedir clemencia, para que me llevaran con él, no podría vivir sin Carlisle... yo no podría...

**Bella Cullen**

Había oído a Esme llamar nuestros nombres y corrí tan rápido como pude. Algo estaba mal debido al tono de su voz, algo estaba terriblemente mal. Llegué a Esme justo a tiempo, para encontrarme con su peor pesadilla. Ella había caído delante de un montón de partes del cuerpo quemadas, y yo sabía que era Carlisle, tenía que ser él.

La escena era tan horrible, que casi me di la vuelta cuando Esme se aferró a su cuerpo como si tratara de mantenerlo unido, o destrozado, no sabría decir. Luego el sonido más horrible que jamás había escuchado brotó de su garganta, ese sonido estaba lleno de angustia, desesperación y del más profundo amor por lo que acababa de perder.

Rápidamente salté y la agarré. Ella aulló y luchó mientras sostenía su espalda, pero ella tenía muy poco control y no era fácil de detener. No fue hasta que empezó a suplicar que la matara, que casi me da la fuerza de dejar ir a mi suegra. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y me aferré a la esperanza de que yo era capaz, de alguna manera aliviar el dolor de Esme, para llevarla a casa a salvo, donde Carlisle la querría.

**Jacob Negro**

Yo estaba jugando con Nessie cuando vi a Bella por el camino llevando a Esme. —Bella ¿qué paso?.

Bella me miro, ella se veía como si estuviera desgarrada, no había lagrimas en sus mejillas pero me di cuenta de que era incapaz de producirlas. Entonces miré a Esme, ella se veía tan pequeña y delicada como Bella. La coloque cuidadosamente abajo para que pudiera caer al suelo ahogándose con gemidos. —Abuela— Renesmee exclamó y corrió hacia ella, pero se congeló cuando Esme siseó y se enrosco sobre sí misma, llena de dolor. Rápidamente me levanté y miré a Renesmee, y luego miré a Bella exigiéndole una explicación —Bella...

Bella miró a Esme y con severidad la agarró por los brazos para que no le hiciera daño a cualquier cosa —Carlisle está muerto.

La declaración sonaba tan final, y de alguna manera lo era. Carlisle era la roca de esta familia, sin el Esme claramente no podría funcionar. Esme era el corazón de esta familia y sin el corazón de esta familia... bueno... no había familia.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** espero que a pesar de la muerte de Carlisle y sigan leyendo la historia.

Gracias a mi increíble Beta Cris.P.C por aceptar ayudarme con la traducción de la historia..

Y mil gracias a Mackenzie L por crear tan increíble banner para esta historias... eres maravillosa..


End file.
